Genie - Tell Me Your Wish
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Inspired by SNSD's song 'Genie'. All her life, Kuroko Tetsuna was alone. Just her and her sketch pad. But one day, someone ruins her sketch pad. Now she had nobody by her side. So she wished for someone to be there. But it seems that fate favored her because her wish was granted and gave her 6 genies who coincidentally looks like her sketches...GOMXFem!KUROKOx Kagami. REVERSE HAREM
1. Chapter 1

_tell me your wish._

_tell me the little dreams in your heart_

_draw the ideal man in your head_

_and look at me_

_i'm your genie, your dream, your_**_ genie_**

I smiled softly as I drew on the white pages of my sketching pad. My hand moves swiftly as I drew the face that I've been thinking about all day.

No its not my crush! Its my own creation.

I don't have a crush or have someone crushing on me. Everyone doesn't like me. I'm not pretty, I'm not sexy and I'm not popular.

I'm not good enough; I'll _never _be good enough...

I erased the negative thoughts in my head and continued drawing. It makes me want to cry everytime I think about it... I don't have anybody... Nobody likes me, nobody loves me. Not even my parents...

_ride your dream car and race along_

_sit next to me_

_throw your everything into my enticement_

_even if your heart bursts and flies in the wind_

_in this moment, the world is yours_

Ever since I was young, I had nobody by my side. It was just me and my sketch pad. My parents were too busy with their work to even notice me. For years, no one believed me, no one showed me love, no one was there for me. I was all alone...

_that's right, i love you. i always believe in you._

_dreams and passions, i want to give them all to you_

_i'm a good luck god that wants to make your wish come true_

**_tell me your wish _**

_tell only me _

I continued drawing in order to get that off my head. Oh, great. Now he has a beard!

I was about to erase it when suddenly, someone grabs my sketchpad. My eyes widened. I looked up at the perpetrator and found _them, _Teiko Gakuen's bitch club.

Oops, bad word... Sorry..

Anyways, I stood up and said, "Give that back!"

One of them glared and I felt my resolve breaking. I smiled goofily as I added, "...please?"

"Hahaha! Look at what she's drawing" One of them said, showing the drawing to their leader, Yukiji Yamamoto. Yukiji grinned and grabbed the sketch pad. She waved it at my face and I tried to get it, but since they were taller, I couldn't get it.

Curse my height!

I jumped and jumped so that I could reach but my efforts were futile. I couldn't retrieve it...

Yukiji smiled sadistically and in one flick of her wrist, she threw it to the fountain near our vicinity.

I couldn't hold back the tears that time. I fell to the ground and sobbed. The three of them just laughed at me and walked away.

"She's so pathetic!"

"I know right!"

"What a loser!"

**_tell me your wish_**

_aren't you tired of boring days_

_are you buried in ordinary life_

_now stop and wake up_

**_you're my superstar, shining star, superstar_**

I ran to the fountain, in hopes of retrieving my sketchpad. It was the only thing I had left...

I peered down the clear water and smiled. It was there. I dipped my hand into the cold water and fetched the soaked sketch pad.

It was wet and all of my drawings were ruined. There were smudges and everything was blurry; it was plain_ awful. _

I cried again, hugging the sketch pad closely to my chest, uncaring whether my uniform would get soaked.

_to the trembling that's like the sound of a heart,_

_to the harley, entrust your body_

_now this world is a stage for__** just you**_

_a wave like the sound of cheering_

_in my heart, i can feel your body heat_

_i'm your path, your biggest fan forever_

I kept thinking to myself that it wasn't worth it, that I shouldn't cry over spilled milk.

But it _hurts._ I've spent my time in drawing those! and they just...

I stayed there, clutching my sketchpad, quietly crying to myself. A few minutes later, I ceased in crying. Anger filled my heart but it was quickly replaced by loneliness. I bit my lip then sighed deeply before muttering under my breath,

I wish someone would be here to protect me, someone who will make me happy, someone who will be there for me and understand me. I wished that there was someone to give me all I long for...

_'don't worry, milady...Your wish is my command...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah... a lot of followers in just one chappie... You people must reaaaallly like Kuroko paired with GOM... Meap.**

**Anyways, the story idea was a SECOND VERSION of a self-published story on wattpad. ...**

**Moving on, I have two random questions (definitely not related to the story... Skip if you want)**

**Which is better? Slam Dunk or KnB?**

**AKB48 or Girls' Generation?**

**Meap...**

**LET'S GO!**

**I don't own KnB. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_I'm here to make you smile-ssu! So just tell me your wish and I, the genie who will give happiness, will grant it-ssu_

_I am the genie who will offer the best luck. When I am with you, everything shall go your way. Just tell me your wish-nodayo_

* * *

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII! WAKE-UP-SSU!"

Kuroko sat up upon hearing the voice. She rubbed her eyes as she said, "But its Sunday..."

In an instant, an ice cream sundae was shoved to her face. Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared bewilderingly at the sweet treat shoved at her face. She looked up to the face of the person who was holding it and felt panic arise, but of course, she being a poker face didn't show it.

She tilted her head as thoughts began to form in her head. The man who is holding the sundae just kept his pose like that. His face has a look of 'Here-eat-this-Kurokocchi written all over it. Then it hit her...

"...May I ask, who are you and what are you doing here?", Kuroko asked. The sundae disappeared when the man snapped his fingers. Said man grinned as he said,

"Well... I'm Kise Ryouta. Don't you remember?"

Kuroko shook her head no. Surely,she has never met this person all her life. But he does look familiar... The man's eyes formed crocodile tears as he pouted and said,

"K-kurokochii is so mean... I'm your first ever successful sketch, remember?"

"successful... Oh!" Kuroko said, eyes widening as she remembered. But wait... Why is he here then? As if almost magically, Kise answered her question.

"Remember your wish three years ago? Something about someone by your side? Well, your wish is granted." He said nonchalantly, smirking handsomely. Kuroko was still confused so she further asked, "But why...you?"

Kise looked scandalized as he said, "Why? Don't you like me?! I'm more handsome than the others! You said that yourself once."

"O-others?" she asked. Oh gosh, there were more?

Kise grinned as he nodded vigorously and answered, "Yup! There are six of us. Each has one different roles but one duty."

"...Okay. As much as I appreciate you, Kuso-"

"Its Kise~!" Kise said, cutting off her sentence. Kuroko sighed and corrected herself, "Fine. Kise-kun, I don't need a genie."

Kise looked at her as if she's grown two heads. Kuroko stared back. The blonde man then sighed and said, "...Fine.. I'll tell the others not to come...Damn. Akashicchi's gonna kill me."

He started walking away while muttering about how excited he actually was. Kuroko sighed and called him out.

"Kise-kun.."

Kise immediately turned around with a spark of hope in his eyes and asked, "Yes?"

If he was a dog, his tail would've been wagging... Kuroko just looked at him blankly as she answered, "That's the bathroom."

Okay...Maybe Kise's job wouldn't be that easy after all..

Suddenly, a green smoke appeared beside Kise which caused Kuroko to cough a bit. The blonde's eyes widened as he said, "Midorimacchi! You're gonna kill Kurokocchi!"

A green haired man with glasses appeared, floating from the ground. Kuroko looked at him weirdly before asking, " How come he's floating and you're not?"

"That's 'cause...uhh...He's a... vegetarian?"

The greenette scoffed and said, "That is not the reason why, Kise. I may not eat meat or drink milk but that's not the reason why."

Kuroko stared at them incredously before asking, "But seriously, why are you floating?"

"Genies are granted with different skills. Kise has the impeccable charm while I have luck."

"yeah and bad eyesight..." Kise muttered, earning him a smack. Midorima huffed and said,

"Well, today, we are here to accompany you as the others make their journey."

"Pfft...Journey. All you have to do is pass through that portal." Kise scoffed. Midorima's eye twitched as he said, "Y-you mean there was a shortcut?..."

"Yep!"

"That Takao!..." Midorima said spitefully. Then he started grumbling, making Kise sigh to himself.

"Anyways... I'll explain how things are..."

* * *

**MUHAHAH! CLIFF-HANGER! **


End file.
